


Breakfast Sketch

by hutchynstarsk



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Bodie is being distracting, Breakfast, Doyle sketches things, Gen, Humour, interrogations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchynstarsk/pseuds/hutchynstarsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Tea and Swiss Rolls prompt: Breakfast + Sketch<br/>Original version tweaked.<br/>Now beta’d be <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_inlovewithboth"></span><a href="http://inlovewithboth.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://inlovewithboth.livejournal.com/"><b>inlovewithboth</b></a>. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakfast Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tea and Swiss Rolls prompt: Breakfast + Sketch  
> Original version tweaked.  
> Now beta’d be [](http://inlovewithboth.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithboth**](http://inlovewithboth.livejournal.com/). :)

Breakfast Sketch  
By Allie

 

Bodie was writing rather intently considering the amount of information they were getting from the suspect. This interrogation was one of the more boring and Doyle had been thinking of slipping out. Perhaps Cowley could handle things without his presence. But Bodie seemed to have found something interesting. Had he heard a clue in the man's toneless, short responses to Cowley's questions? If so, how had Doyle missed it? He tried to look at Bodie's writing, but Bodie shielded it with his hand.

Doyle gave him a 'look.' Hardly going to crib notes, was he?

Doyle sat back and adjusted his sunglasses and listened twice as hard to the suspect and Cowley. It was still the most boring interview he'd heard in ages. His curiosity driving him wild, he tried once again to peek at Bodie's notes.

Bodie jerked the paper away with a teasing smirk.

Suspicion bloomed in Doyle's chest. Bodie was writing in only the top corner. And smirking a lot. Was he doodling instead of taking notes? Not pay attention at all, the sod!

Doyle knew Bodie would try to make him laugh with it once it was done. (What was he drawing, a picture of Cowley as a dairy producer?) Doyle's eyes narrowed and he made another grab for the paper. Fortunately Cowley's back was turned and he missed their scuffle.

Though perhaps the old man did have eyes in the back of his head after all; a moment later he glanced back at them with eyes and mouth narrowed. Bodie, of course, looked innocent and Doyle tried to do the same.

The Cow's attention returned to the suspect and Doyle took a peek at the paper.

"Care for brekkie?" Bodie had written in the corner. Beneath he'd drawn (or attempted to draw) a full English breakfast, including squiggly pieces of bacon and a large mound of rather alarmingly detailed baked beans.

Conscious of the fact that he had eaten nothing for the last twelve hours and it was, technically, high time for a good fry up, Doyle wanted to smack his partner one for making him even hungrier.

Instead he crouched over the paper and quickly wrote, "You buying?" He couldn't resist adding some details of shading to the mound of eggs and crosshatching to the sausages. Then Doyle handed the paper back and awaited the reply.

Cowley's questioning carried on, while Bodie pursed his lips and finally nodded.

Bodie grinned as the sound of Doyle’s stomach rumbling echoed around the room.

 

 

<<<>>>

 

 


End file.
